


Finding Joy In Dark Places

by Scruggzi



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi
Summary: Jack wakes from a nightmare - inspired by kidinthehall's lovely spooning pichttps://kidnthehall.tumblr.com/post/186267402736/apparently-i-cant-be-arsed-to-properly-finish-any





	Finding Joy In Dark Places

Jack knew these dreams well enough to recognise them by now. Confused images of filth and death, his constable’s uniform itching as the wet mud seeped through it. He struggled forward, alongside the dead, their eyes blank and sightless, his body weighed down by the machine gun at his hip.

It fired.

This kind of gun barely required his intervention, he was almost unnecessary, merely an inexpensive means to transport munitions to their next deadly target. He saw bodies in the distance explode into bloody ribbons.

Another army of dead men.

Or perhaps the same soldiers that had been marching alongside him moments before. They were gone now, leaving him alone in a wasteland of thick mud and barbed wire. He couldn't see their faces, just shadows beneath tin helmets, thick grey sludge covering up any insignia that could have identified them.

Jack forced his eyes open, waking enough to feel slim arms and warm skin against his. His breathing calmed as he grounded himself in the feel of Phryne wrapped around his back, her leg clinging to his thigh. She was hugging him tightly, as if she never wanted to let go, her breathing deep, slow and contented. He imagined he could feel the apples of her cheeks proud against his back as she smiled in her sleep. He took a deep breath, folding one hand around the smaller pair clasped tight to his chest.

He was not alone. Not anymore. And he was safe here.

Phryne’s warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck and she made a small sound, a soft, happy little sigh as she nuzzled close, still deep in sweeter dreams.

Once, when teasing him about his undercover persona as Archie Jones, she had told him she looked for joy in all the dark places. The truth of course was so much more than that; she carried joy with her into those places, driving out the darkness, despite or perhaps because she had seen so much darkness of her own.

He pressed a grateful kiss to her hands and closed his eyes, drifting of into dreams of still water (and for some reason, an enormous slice of Battenberg with a beautiful singing voice, but that part probably wasn’t important).

He woke with a smile.

“You’re in a good mood this morning.”

Opening his eyes he found she was watching him, looking happy but also uncharacteristically shy; it was a new world for both of them.

“Perhaps it’s the company?” he stroked her hair from her face, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his fingers.

“Perhaps.” She agreed, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
